


Mr. Robot

by Moonlit_Fics



Series: Stones and Pebbles [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Single Dad AU, Single Parent AU, Single Parents, Stone has a little girl, really she’s adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Fics/pseuds/Moonlit_Fics
Summary: Single dad Stone AUHe clearly was not at all good under pressure in personal situations. At the very least it appeared that way, from the fact that he was on the way to work with his three year old in the back without any real plan of how to go about this
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: Stones and Pebbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695379
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	Mr. Robot

Stone liked to think of himself as good under pressure. He was certainly trained to be, and in professional situations he always managed to be calm and collected.the keywords, of course, being PROFESSIONAL situations.

He clearly was not at all good under pressure in personal situations. At the very least it appeared that way, from the fact that he was on the way to work with his three year old in the back without any real plan of how to go about this. 

He should’ve seen this as a possibility; using the teenagers next door as babysitters had worked well for a while; when one sister was busy the other would babysit Nikole. They were nice girls and were happy to get paid to come to the Stone residence or take Nikki to their house and entertain her, and Stone already knew the family well enough that he wasn’t anxious about leaving her with them. Of course, there was a problem he didn’t account for; the two were sisters, so if an unexpected problem arose in the family, he had no backup. It didn’t help that they’d neglected to tell him until he was about to leave for work with no home of finding a replacement in time. 

He parked off to the side, behind the mobile man and unbuckled the toddler from her car seat. He regretted letting her wear his comfy blue sweater for a moment as he struggled to keep the long sleeves from catching on anything as he picked her up. He picked up some of her plastic tools from the seat and put them in the pocket on the front of her red overalls, hoping they’d keep her distracted until she’d fall asleep. 

Robotnik was not fond of people, and Stone knew as much. Seeing as Robotnik wasn’t the type to appreciate a child in his lab or a change in the routine, Stone’s plan was to keep her hidden, and he knew just where to put her. 

The lab really didn’t have a lot of room to work with, which put a restriction on how much machinery Robotnik could pack into it. Thus, he made a solution; he cut a new door into the side, adjacent to another trailer he cut a similar door in. From then on, it was as simple as building a tunnel between the two trailers, reminiscent of the tunnels between train cars. The tunnel, of course, was removable for transport. Robotnik hadn’t filled the other trailer completely, so he’d put a cot in there for when Stone worked late. This trailer was mostly storage for everything that couldn’t fit in the other, and as such Robotnik rarely ever needed to go there. It was perfect. 

Stone balanced Nikki on his hip, opening the door to the trailer and placing her on the cot. He knelt down to her level. 

“Nikki, daddy is going to be very busy today, ok? You gotta stay here. You can play, nap, doesn’t matter, I’ll be in here to check on you as much as possible. All you gotta do is be quiet, daddy might get in trouble if you get seen.” He muttered, taking her little tools and putting them on the cot. She nodded, and he smiled. 

“I’ll come check on you soon” he promised, disappearing through the door to the next trailer. She was a pretty easygoing kid, he was sure she could do this. 

———

Nikole lasted a while. She played with her tools, she took a nap, her dad even stopped by a few times with snacks! Still, it was only a matter of time before she got bored. She forgot why she was supposed to stay anyways, so it couldn’t be that important. Besides, she’d heard many a story about her daddy working with robots, and robots were so cool! And if this was where daddy worked, there were robots around. She’d just have to find them. 

It was hardly any trouble to open the door to the tunnel, or the door to the other side. The other trailer was dark, though, with bright screens and a few red lights, but that wasn’t what she was looking for. Mind you, she didn’t know what she was looking for exactly- she didn’t know what the robots daddy worked with looked like outside of a few videos he showed her of them getting tested- but she was looking. Eventually though, she found something. They didn’t quite look like normal robots, but she recognized the colors and grinned. It was a robot! She sat criss-cross applesauce and picked it up, turning it over in her hands. 

The little robot turned on, flying out of her hands and into a wall, making a loud clanging noise. She winced, trying to grab it with little luck as it flew high above her head. She stopped when she heard footsteps, flattening herself against the wall.

Robotnik strode into the room, grabbing the badnik from the air and powering it down. He put it back, scanning the room to make sure none of the others had spontaneously turned on. Everything appeared to be in its normal place.

Well, everything except the child with her hands covering her face against the wall.

‘How the hell did she get clearance?’ He thought to himself, watching as she slowly moved her hands from her face with a guilty expression- one that melted off quite quickly when she looked at his face. Her expression shifted to a look of wonder, her eyes lighting up.

“Mr. Robot!” She gasped quietly. She’d seen the man a few times in the same videos she had seen the robots in, and her daddy had always talked about how smart and interesting he was, and how he had made all the robots. 

Robotnik blinked, backing up a step. 

“Stone!” He called, waiting until he heard the agent walking towards him to turn to him and step out of the way. Stone paled slightly.

“Oh. Oh I’m so sorry I told her to stay where she was” he apologized, lifting the child into his arms. Robotnik tilted his head slightly. Now that Stone was here for reference, it was very easy to tell how similar they looked. The girl had the same nose and eyes as Stone, and a similar skin tone to him as well. He mentally berated himself for not figuring it out immediately, especially since someone with clearance obviously had let the girl in.

“What came over you, agent, that you thought bringing your toddler to work with you was a good idea?” Robotnik asked slowly gritting his teeth slightly. Stones gaze dropped to the floor.

“I’m sorry sir. The babysitter cancelled three minutes before I was supposed to leave and I didn’t have a backup. I panicked.” He explained. The girl was still staring owlishly at Robotnik, which was slightly unnerving.

“Why is she doing that?” He asked, earning a confused look from Stone.

“What’s she doing?”

“She’s staring at me” he insisted, and Stone looked down at her. 

“Oh that’s probably my fault. We watched Wall-E and Big Hero Six a few months ago and she got really into robots. I’ve been showing her videos of test runs with your machines and telling her stories about you making the robots. You’re... kind of her hero, I think” He explained, watching Nikki make grabby hands under her ginormous sweater sleeves.

“Mr Robot! Mr Robot!” She grinned. Stone couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sorry. She just wants you to hold her. Don’t worry though, I’ve got-“

“No, it’s fine” Robotnik cut him off, surprising even himself. He removed Nikole from her fathers arms with the utmost care, awkwardly holding her. 

“Well I suppose having a fan isn’t so bad.” He muttered, looking down at her. She looked back up, pulling her sleeves past her hands to reach out and poke Robotniks nose.

“Boop! You’ve been booped!” She informed him gleefully. 

“.... She can stay, as long as she doesn’t get in my way” Robotnik decided, handing her back to Stone. 

“Yessir. I’ll do my best to keep her out of trouble” he promised, a small smile on his face. Robotnik was already getting a soft spot for the girl. He looked down at his daughter and smiled. 

Yeah, he’d probably end up as wrapped around her little finger as her father was.


End file.
